The Birthday Gift
by xjabberwockyxpeacex
Summary: Flynn is determined to give Rapunzel the best birthday gift she'd ever receive. Set after the movie. One-shot.


**I went and saw **_**Tangled **_**yesterday, and I'm quite nearly positively sure ****that it's my new favorite Disney movie EVAH. I've been desperate to write a fic about Rapunzel and Flynn, and after a lot of frustrated faces at my computer and inspiration from the song "I See The Light" from the movie,**** my brain came up with this. I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Tangled**_**, but I wish I did, because of its sheer amazingness. :)**

* * *

The day he hid in the tower was the day his life began. Ironically, it was in that same tower that his life ended, only to have it begin again, just by looking into her eyes.

The moment he was revived was the same moment that he found happiness in something more important than all of the crowns and treasures in the world.

It was all because of her. The girl from the tower.

He can remember each one of his happiest memories in his life, but there's one that stands out above all else. It was on the day of her nineteenth birthday, a year after their first meeting. The kingdom still celebrated with lanterns even though their lost princess had returned, and it remained Rapunzel's favorite event, out of all of the kingdom's many festivals and celebrations. The royal court and all of its loyal subjects presented her with a countless amount of gifts (most of which she was convinced she would never know what to do with), but despite all of the presents she received, Flynn wasn't worried about the gift he would be giving her. He was certain that it would be the best.

Once night rolled around, just before the lanterns were to be set off, he led the princess to one of the empty boats at the dock. He set her down inside and removed her blindfold. The second the cloth was taken from her face, she realized what he was doing and beamed at him beautifully. He grinned back and pushed them out onto the water.

They sat in silence for a while. The boat came to a gentle rest once they were far enough away from the castle. Rapunzel's fingers dangled over the side of the boat, drawing shapes into the water, only to have them disappear like they were never there in the first place.

"This was how we met," she said quietly, glancing at him with a shy smile.

He raised an eyebrow. "Last time I checked, we met in a tower. Mind you, perhaps I'm remembering it differently, since I had been hit in the head with a skillet and was tied to a chair."

She smirked, brushing her brown hair out of her eyes. Over the past year, it had grown down to her shoulders, and her bangs were constantly getting in the way of her eyes. "I just mean, this was our deal, for you to take me here so you could leave with the crown. Without our bargain, you would have left the tower with the satchel and we would have never ended up like we did."

"I suppose you're right. How lucky for you to have forced me into taking you here."

"Oh, hush, _Eugene_. I didn't force you into doing anything."

"Need I remind you of the part where you _hit me with a skillet_ and _tied me to a chair_?"

"You won't ever get over that, will you?"

"No. No I won't. Especially since I have no idea what you did to me while I was unconscious. I think I woke up with a lot more bruises than just the two bashings to the head that I was aware of."

Rapunzel looked as if she were about to protest, but her attention was stolen instantly by something above. She gasped, grabbing him by the arm. "It's starting!"

A single light floated into the air, miles away from their tiny boat. The light drifted slowly, and was joined by more and more lights, until the entire night sky was filled to the brim with twinkling lanterns. The world around the two of them was warmer and brighter than anything during the rest of the year. Rapunzel's face lit up like one of the lanterns, if not more so. Yes, the spectacle above their heads was breathtaking, and yet, Flynn couldn't look away from the most gorgeous spectacle of them all.

"You're beautiful," he breathed without realizing, and even after he did realize it, he didn't care.

She stared at him softly. "So are you."

Flynn chuckled. "Ruggedly handsome, maybe, but beautiful? That's all you, my dear."

Her laughter was melodious, instantly spreading a smile across his face. He moved closer so that he was now sitting next to her rather than across. He took her hand in his.

"Thank you for the birthday present," she whispered.

"Oh, this isn't your birthday present, princess."

"It's isn't? Then what is?"

"This." He leaned into her, brushing his lips against her own. "I love you, Rapunzel."

It was the first time either of them had uttered the three words. He felt her hold her breath and gaze at him, astonished. When she didn't immediately say anything, he feared he had just said the worst thing for their relationship.

Then she spoke, "I love you too, Eugene," and sealed their fate with a kiss. The two forgot all about the lanterns—_her_ lanterns—and for the moment, they were the only people in the world, and the world was celebrating them by allowing the sky to be illuminated by what brought them together.

To Flynn, this was his happiest memory. Funny, how every one of his happiest memories seemed to revolve around the girl from the tower.


End file.
